How one boy changed my life forever
by Blondiex3
Summary: this is my first story, so im really sorry if its rubbish but i tried...


BPOV.

'Bye I will miss you all, I can't believe I am moving to Forks, I now we have to move, to keep our secret a mystery but I will miss you all' I whispered to my six wonderful seals-Sammy, Oscar, Bob, Fred, Helen and Rhiannon.

'Bells come on we will miss our Snow Truck that will take us to the Antarctic Airport' Screamed Charlie.

'No, I'm saying good bye to my only six friends, give us some privacy DUDE'

'C'mon Bells, why are you turning chav on me? Don't do this to me' Said Charlie.

'Charlie! Leave Bells alone, Bloody hell man, cant you see she needs time to think every thing through with her seal friends' Renee screamed

'Right I 'm ready foe you to ruin my life now' said Bella sarcastically

'C'mon Bells, you now why we have to move, and look on the bright side, it wont be so cold, but we will have the rain and maybe just a touch of sun shine, but don't worry we won't send you to school on sunny days so you are safe!'Anounced Charlie.

'I now that dad but what if I want someone's…..you now, how will I be able to control myself? And what the 'Humans' Make fun of me for being really pale and ice cold?'

'Well Bells you will just have to learn to control yourself and try not to leave people touch you' Renee said softly

'C'mon guy's we have to get a move on now If we want to get the truck to the airport' said Charlie in a hurry.

-------

'Does any one want refreshments?' shouted the bubbly hostess, walking quickly down the middle of the plane, no one answered, and then she disappeared into her 'cabin', then suddenly the Captain went on the Tonoy and said, "there has been a slight complication, we have flown into a flock of birds and one or two have got jammed in the engine, so we have only one engine." Nobody panicked but then there was a big thud and the captain came on the Tanoy again saying the other engine cut out and that we would have to crash land into the ocean, then suddenly all you could hear was 'HELP,HELP. GET ME OF THIS PLANE'. Me, Charlie and Renee sat there not a inch worried because we new we would survive this plane crash!! 10 minutes later we were in the Antarctic and there were loads of life boats ready to take us to safe land. But as we look around there weren't any Human survivors, only us three, so we pretended to be 'humans' so that we could get a boat back to land, as we were going back to dry land we saw dead body's floating on top of the water, it sent shivers down my spin.

-------

JPOV

"Edward, Rosalie will you stop it please you are turning my stomach and I'm trying to watch the News, because some accident has happened over the Atlantic ocean." I asked impatiently,

"Edward, Rosalie this, Edward, Rosalie that, will you shut up Jasper!" Screamed Rosalie,

"I will as long as you stop playing tonsil tennis for five minutes" I asked nicely, finally some time to watch the news without them two playing tonsil tennis!!

"OMG, Look at what's happened a plane has crashed into the Atlantic ocean, and only three survived out of 100" I announced

"And guess were there coming to live, Forks" I screamed at the top of my voice, Edward and Rosalie looked at me stupid!

"Don't be stupid Jasper, who would want to come and live in this small, grubby, smelly old town?" replied Rosalie

"Um let me think the 3,120 people that already live her maybe!" I answered sarcastically mum walked in and asked us to be quiet because dad was trying to sleep so, we all shut-up even the two lovebirds in the corner.

------

BPOV

"Are we there yet?" I must have asked this question about a million times already, we been in the Rental car for over two hours and I was getting cramp in my legs.

"We got a good half an hour left Bells" replied dad

"Cant you go any faster dad? Or stop somewhere to stretch my legs?" I replied impatiently,

We saw signs for Perry Street, so I asked dad to pull up in the park!

"Finally" I shouted

Everyone look straight at me, I ignored them and carried on trying to walk, my legs clicked as I walked on,

"Five minutes Bells, we got a schedule to keep to!" screamed dad,

"Okay" I replied quietly

I walked around the park several times trying to find the toilet, but I couldn't so I found a bush behind the park and I made sure no one saw me and I bent down and went….. Dad called me; I rushed back to the car feeling much better.

Finally we passed the sign for forks but it said it was 2 miles away, to me that's forever!

"Nearly there now Bells" said mum excitedly

"no we are not mum, it said two miles on that sign and two miles is like 5 hours" I replied miserable

"No it not Bells, about 15 minutes" said dad

"Yeah that's is like 5 hours to me" I replied sarcastically

After all that arguing we were there in no time, as we approached forks, the side of the roads was forests, we were pleased, but as we pulled on to our estate, every one turned to our arrival; very uncomfortable, but luckily dad bought a house in the forest


End file.
